Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of display, more particularly, relates to an array substrate, a method for producing the same and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
TFT-LCD (thin film transistor liquid crystal display) is composed of an array substrate and a color film substrate. Liquid crystal is filled between the array substrate and the color film substrate opposed to each other to form a liquid crystal box. By means of controlling the deflection of the liquid crystal, the intensity of the light will be controlled and then the color image display may be achieve by filtering effects of the color film substrate. It typically needs to provide a plurality of spacers between the array substrate and the color film substrate to support the thickness of the liquid crystal box.
In the conventional process of producing the array substrate, it needs to deposit metal film layers 10 (such as a gate metal layer, a source and drain metal layer) on a transparent substrate 100 by magnetron sputtering. In particular, the plurality of targets 12 for forming the metal film layers are spaced to each other, as illustrated in FIG. 1, then the spaced targets are magnetron sputtered to form the metal film layers 10 on the transparent substrate 100, such that the utilization ratio of the targets can be improved. However, there is a spacing area 120 between two adjacent targets, the metal film layers 10 formed on the transparent substrate 100 in the spacing area 120 has a thickness which is less than that of the metal film layers 10 formed in the area 121 facing the target. Thus, the formed metal film layers 10 may be uneven. In this way, the flatness of the surface of the film layer at the interface between a surface of the metal film layers 10 and the spacers so as to cause non-uniformity in height among the plurality of spacers on the array substrate, for example, the height of the metal film layers 10 on the transparent substrate 100 corresponding to the target spacing area 120 may be lower than a normal value such that the spacers thereon cannot have a support function, thereby generating negative phenomenon such as display failure and degrading the quality of products seriously.